


Burning blood

by yyyhhhMilkyCarroty



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, I won't write that, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Please stream Given-Taken MV, They're just whipped creatures, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Why did I even..., it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyhhhMilkyCarroty/pseuds/yyyhhhMilkyCarroty
Summary: Heeseung's blood and heartbeat sang to Sunghoon, made him fill with passion. Around him he was complete. He was human.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake & Yang Jungwon, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Burning blood

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you feel uncomfortable with the tags, do not read this fic.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, please bear with the grammatical errors and typographical errors.
> 
> Please do enjoy.

The streets of Seoul were often like this for Sunghoon, under the moonlight when all the others like him in spirit came out.

Sunghoon growled low in his throat as he swiftly put his would-be mugger in a hold, snarling and wrenching the knife from his grip. "What you take me for, a drunk? A sad soul like yours?"

"I'm sorry," gasped the man, struggling against Sunghoon's surprising strength.

There was always a moment, when Sunghoon had half a mind to let them go, but he pushed through it and sank his fangs into the man's neck, moaning softly at the taste of fresh blood in his mouth as he drank greedily, quenching his thirst.

What business did he, this creature, have in being in love with the sun?

In every lifetime he had, Sunghoon would chose a mortal or two to be his companions. He could be charming and kind, witty and knowledgable, be there for them until he had to leave, lest they notice he didn't age.

This life was the best so far. Even better, he had a couple vampire companions.

Students were always his favorites. There was something special about the social life of schools, and it turned out a fellow vampire by the name of Sunoo agreed. He was younger than Sunghoon, a purely joyful person with a few eccentricities. Sunoo insisted that there were health benefits to hanging upside down like a bat and that certain kinds of blood were more nutritious than others.

Sunoo had introduced Sunghoon to a group of friends of his called ENHYPEN. Sunghoon loved them all dearly, but none more than their very much adored older brother (to them), Heeseung.

Heeseung's blood and heartbeat sang to Sunghoon, made him fill with passion. Around him he was complete. He was human.

Sunghoon adored him as he'd never adored a human before. Heeseung was so bright and pure, so perfect. He longed for him in every way.

But he was passionate for a fool's errand. A revolt. They said revolution, but a revolt was all it would be. Sunghoon had been around long enough to know humanity never truly changed, and he voiced his doubts out of love. Heeseung didn't appreciate it, perhaps because Sunghoon drank wine to stain his lips with grapes and wash away the blood.

Heeseung approached him after a meeting and Sunghoon expected a rebuking, but was pleasantly surprised when Heeseung only looked at him with gentleness and curiosity. "Sunghoon."

"Yes?"

Heeseung settled into a chair at Sunghoon's table and looked into the candle before facing Sunghoon. "Sunoo drinks from a hip flask, and stays in the shadows. A boy named Jake that Jungwon introduced me to has been twenty one for centuries. And you, you're the same. I know you're a vampire."

"It's true." Anyone else and Sunghoon would've taken them as prey, but it was okay for Heeseung to know. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No." Heeseung was so beautiful in the candlelight that Sunghoon wished he was human, so he could have that intimacy which only warm flesh could bring. "But you confuse me. You want no part in our revolution yet you come here daily."

"Out of love, not spite."

"Love? Of what?"

"You."

Heeseung gave Sunghoon a look and then slowly untied his cravat and opened his collar, exposing his pale neck. "Do you want me?"

Sunghoon's thirst keened inside of him and he closed his eyes. "Heeseung, I-"

"Sunoo's human lovers enjoy being drank."

"I could not sully your purity."

Heeseung, to Sunghoon mortification and delight, straddled Sunghoon and toyed with his hair. "I want it. I want to give life to you, to see you passionate and caring. To see you immersed in the world beyond your nightly games of cards and cat and mouse."

Sunghoon laughed bitterly. "Not even your blood, could do such a thing for me." He narrowed his eyes. "Surely there is something else here, although I cannot believe you desire me."

Heeseung cupped Sunghoon's cheek and leaned close to him, so their lips nearly brushed. "I want to know all you know of the world, so I can convince you to see the good in it. I want my nights to be consumed by you and your art and stories and love. I offer myself to you out of love as well, love for a lonely friend from an even lonelier soul.

"I've never desired someone or a night here and there with a man I don't know. I want to be with someone on a deeper level, and so do you."

Sunghoon reverently held Heeseung around his waist. "Heeseung, I'm not worthy of your love. Not like this. Jay, Geonu, Ni-ki, any of them would suit you better. I don't want you to be hurt."

"They have someone else. They are not immortal. I love them as well, but they are normal men. Simply put, they aren't you."

Heeseung's warmth was far more intoxicating than any alcohol the world could offer and Sunghoon gave in to Heeseung's curiosity and yearning. "Alright, my love." Heeseung sighed and hummed as Sunghoon nuzzled his neck, finally pressing his lips to Heeseung's soft skin and making Heeseung gasp and shift his hips. "Perhaps we should do this in private, if you're going to enjoy it so much."

"Yes. Yes, please."

"My place is close."

Heeseung let Sunghoon escort him to his rooms, arm slung around his waist as they walked through the streets. Sunghoon kissed Heeseung's cheek as they walked and his heart lifted at Heeseung's blush. "I'll protect you from anything that tries to harm you," promised Sunghoon.

"Thank you."

Sunghoon let Heeseung in and Heeseung was surprised to see a living area with books and art supplies all over. However, he guided Heeseung away into a bedroom, where he lit candles, lighting the room with warmth and softness. "Is this okay?"

"It's perfect." Heeseung moved to undress himself but stilled when Sunghoon stood close.

"Let me." Sunghoon tenderly kissed Heeseung, occupying his mouth and mind as he held Heeseung close to himself. He untucked Heeseung's shirt and slid it and his jacket to the floor, smiling against Heeseung when he opened his mouth with surprise, inviting Sunghoon to deepen their kiss. He gently pushed Heeseung back onto his mattress and caressed his chest, pleased to hear Heeseung moan and to feel him arc into the touches.

He propped Heeseung up with pillows and kissed his neck, scraping his fangs against Heeseung's skin, too lightly to scratch or puncture but enough that Heeseung could feel it. "Sunghoon-ah," sighed Heeseung, his mouth open and panting as Sunghoon kissed down his shoulder to his wrist. "Take me."

Sunghoon held his wrist and kissed it again, Heeseung's heartbeat calling to him through his veins. "I won't take enough to damage you. I promise."

"I trust you. I love you."

Heeseung cried out and gasped as Sunghoon bit into his flesh, the fangs finding his pulsing vessels and sinking into them. He sucked slowly at the blood pumping into his mouth as Heeseung moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Their minds connected for a moment and Sunghoon was filled with a passion he couldn't remember having, of looking out at people throughout time and feeling nothing but hope and love for them. For seeing humanity as unchanging in its capacity for good and being filled with a fiery pride.

Sunghoon pulled away and wrapped Heeseung's wrist so the small wounds wouldn't bleed any more. He tucked Heeseung in with blankets and smoothed his hair, concerned for him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Heeseung smiled dazedly. "For a few moments, I felt like we were one being. I could feel your past and the years you've lived. You could tell me so much, show me so much. And in all of it, I felt loved and adored."

"You are loved and adored."

Heeseung seemed more human, but no less extraordinary since Sunghoon had drank from him. There were grey bags under his eyes and a sort of exhaustion about him, as though he'd seen too much in his short life. Sunghoon reached out and caressed his cheek, now with a hand warmed by Heeseung's blood. "I'd never been kissed before," said Heeseung, blushing slightly. "It's lovely."

"It's an honor to kiss you."

Sunghoon kissed him again and Heeseung hummed low in his throat. "I'm beginning to see why people pursue this so."

"Let me love and cherish you," whispered Sunghoon. "I fear your hair will never turn silver. Please, while you're here, be the love of my life."

"I love you." Heeseung had never felt so at home and happy with someone. "Yes, I want you, for as long as we have together."

They became lovers in spirit, kissing and spending time intimately together. Sunghoon would wash Heeseung's feet and drink from his ankle, or kiss him long and drink from his neck, moaning as he felt Heeseung's sex harden against his body. Heeseung only ever felt physically aroused during a blood drinking session, and Sunghoon was more than willing to please his human lover until he was completely spent in the afterglow of being bitten.

In the backdrop of their relationship, their friends provided lively entertainment.

Sim Jaeyun, or Jake was a gorgeous vampire, with soft hair, and all the graces of an injured duck. He still walked like an adolescent who was startled at being tall despite his century of living. His grandfather had kept him isolated in their miniature family coven and Jake was having a hard time adjusting to being outside. Jay, his room mate and blood host, thought Jake is charming and endearing.

"People stare at me, Jay," muttered Jake with confusion. "Is it my hat?"

"Jake. Sweet child Jake. You are stunningly beautiful. If you didn't have a lady, or a gentleman to love, I would gladly prove it to you."

Jake sighed. "He can never be mine, Jay. Not with what I am."

"Love will find a way, Sir Jake."

He wished he could believe Jay. Every night he and Jungwon talked in his garden, sitting among the flowers and bushes in the perfumed moonlight. He never asked why he never came during the day, and he hoped he never would.

Jungwon talked about fashion and clothes, and Jake liked to listen because he had no clue what he was talking about. He then usually felt the need to talk about law, which was the only thing he read about aside from mushrooms, and Jungwon politely listened with a smile.

"I love you so dearly," mourned Jake. "But we cannot be."

"Why?" asked Jungwon, hurt and sad.

Jake held his hand and kissed his cheek. "Do you not feel how cold I am?"

"You're a vampire."

"Yes."

Jungwon scraped himself hard on a sharp rock and held out his hand with a droplet of blood on it. "Take this, please." Jake was startled but kissed him and sucked the drop from his skin, gasping at the sweet metallic taste. "See, Jake. I don't mind."

"I- I must go."

The night of the moon Sunghoon drank deeply from Heeseung's neck, tears running down his face onto Heeseung's skin. "My love, please stay safe."

"I cannot." Heeseung kissed Sunghoon's lips. "You know I would not be myself if I did not fight."

"I know."

"I have a matter to discuss with Sunoo." Heeseung walked over to Sunoo, who was leaning against the wall of the cafe with his umbrella to shield him more from the sun than the rain.

Sunghoon found out that night that vampires were not the only creatures to lurk in the narrow alleys of Seoul.

Werewolves. It really shouldn't have come as a surprise, since Kei was so burly. He was the first to transform, his body growing muscular and furry, able to bend bayonets and break rifle barrels in half. But even outside of ENHYPEN, there were wolves. The I-LAND pack, prowling the sewers.

Sunghoon vowed to stay up and protect Heeseung but passed out asleep before dawn, the rain lulling him to sleep.

The vampires and werewolves to play dead if they were shot, so as to not give away what they were. It was unlikely the national guard would use silver or think to behead anyone, so they would be safe. Sungchul was captured but didn't defend himself, letting his body be bound and shot, only with a cry of, "Long live the future!"

They fought as humans would by day, Euijoo having been shot in wolf form and then leaving the barricade, murmuring something about love to Jake before leaving.

Sunghoon woke to silence, alarm coursing brought him. He felt as though he lived through the next moments in a dream before they happened, running to Heeseung with a cry, arriving only in time to see him pierced by eight bullets.

A savage part of himself wished to kill the soldiers who killed his beloved but he only collapsed with grief. The guards left him, one even with sympathy, as Sunghoon clutched Heeseung's body to himself and sobbed, a roar ripping out of his throat as he cried, Heeseung's cold body providing no comfort as the footsteps died away.

"You were right," said Heeseung softly, breathing once more. Sunghoon bolted up with alarm to stare at Heeseung talking to him. "My hair will never turn silver."

"Heeseung!"

"I couldn't go on without you. Though I am certain I would be immortal in a sense anyway, as an idea since none of us are truly unique in the flow of history, I didn't want us to be apart. I had Sunoo turn me."

"Heeseung-ah." Sunghoon wept and Heeseung held onto him, comforting him until he groaned in pain.

"Help me gets these bullets out of my body, the pain is incredible."

Sunghoon laid him down and undressed Heeseung's torso. "I am a creature of death, of night. You shouldn't have done this to yourself."

"I love you, and I love myself. It isn't your blood or lack thereof, but your heart. You are pure of heart, and that's what matters." Heeseung winced slightly as he breathed out of habit. "Go get Ni-ki, he ought to have tools to help you."

"But-" Sunghoon's eyes widened. "Has he been turned, too?"

"Yes. We all lived, Sunghoon."

On the other side of Seoul Jake woke up in bed with a werewolf standing beside him. He blearily opened his eyes and stared. "Who are you?"

They didn't reply, but gave him a cup of blood to drink. Jake downed it and felt strengthened again, realizing with a start that he'd been dragged through a sewer to safety, the memories vaguely floating in his mind.

"Please, who are you?" he asked again.

The wolf transformed and Jungwon stood by him with a smile. "I told you, I didn't mind. I knew you were a vampire all along."

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope everyone liked it. Please tell me your feedback.


End file.
